


Copycat

by Alpha19



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha19/pseuds/Alpha19
Summary: When a girl with the power to copy the powers of other Metahuman stumbles upon the Titans as she is being chased by a government agency, the Titans offer her protection and allow her to join the team. But is the girl hiding more than she claims? Starts in between season 1 and 2. Pairings - RobStar, BBRae CyxOC





	1. Running

Cecilia Hart glanced across the street at the couple opposite her, the two looked inconspicuous enough, laughing and talking to each other, but Cecelia had seen through their innocent act from the start, their behaviour was too natural to not be forced and their pockets bulged with what was obviously a concealed gun. Cecelia gave a sigh as she sped up her pace, noticing the couple instantly matched her pace. "Shit," Cecelia muttered to herself. She could normally hide in a new place for about a month, but she had only been in Jump City for two days and now she'd have to leave again.

Spotting a pizzeria in front of her Cecelia increased her speed again, formulating a plan as she went. It would be simple, she would enter the pizzeria's bathroom, turn invisible and sprint away before finding another town to lay low for a while.

Entering the pizzeria, Cecelia scanned the room before spotting the bathroom and making a beeline for it, knowing the couple were behind her.

"Stop," the woman's voice sounded from just behind Cecelia. Making a split second decision, Cecelia broke into a sprint and headed up the stairs leading to the pizzeria's balcony area, with the couple following, their guns now drawn.

'Play the innocent victim card,' Cecelia thought to herself. Taking a deep breath as she ran up the stairs Cecelia threw open the balcony doors before yelling, "Help me, they have guns." Cecelia expected one or two burly men to distract them allowing her to escape.

What she didn't expect was for five teenagers to step up to help. One of them, a male dressed like a set of traffic lights in Cecelia's opinion, quickly ordered the other four teenagers, "Titans, go." With that the other 'Titans' sprang into action, a green boy turning into a gorilla, a pale girl encased her hand in dark energy, a cyborg aimed an arm cannon and an orange woman floated in the air as her hand glowed a luminous green.

The couple reacted instantly, aiming their guns before firing a barrage of bullets at the teens. Cecelia looked over the edge, it was only a storey high, an easy drop to make. Grinning to herself she made her way to the edge, 'Perfect distraction,' she thought to herself as she stood on the edge of the balcony, before looking at the teens helping her and hesitated.

'Damn conscience,' turning around, Cecelia turned invisible before pulling her batons from her pockets and lunging at the man closest to her, striking him across the chest.

The man responded instantly, whipping his gun at random until he felt it connect with Cecelia's head, breaking her invisibility. The man grinned before pointing his gun at Cecelia who backed away quickly.

Turning around, Cecelia sprinted to the end of the balcony, 'Screw helping out,' she thought, pulling herself onto the railing. She didn't even notice the woman aim a gun at her before firing, striking her at various parts in her body.

As Cecelia fell only one thought came through her mind, 'Damn.' Thankfully she blacked out before hitting the ground


	2. Joining

Cecelia stirred from her slumber and slowly became aware of a strong smell of antiseptics filling her nose. Next she became aware that her hands had been handcuffed to the bed she was resting on. Opening her eyes, Cecelia realised that there were three people in the room with her, all studying her intently. Cecelia immediately recognized the three as some of the 'Titans' that helped her, the traffic light boy stood in the middle with cyborg man and goth girl on either side of him.

"Where am I?" Cecelia demanded. "And why am I handcuffed?"

Traffic light boy stepped forwards, "You're in Titans' Tower," he stated stiffly. "You're handcuffed until we can determine if you're friend or foe."

Cecelia gave an impatient sigh. "I'm a friend, now let me leave," she ordered, struggling against the handcuffs.

"It's not that simple. I'm going to ask you some questions and these two," he indicated to cyborg man and goth girl, "will determine if you're telling the truth."

Cecelia shook her head, "Look, I appreciate the help but if those people found me already then I need to leave, now," she said adamantly.

"That's not how it works. First question; what is your name and your age?"

Cecelia slumped back and sighed, resigning to the questions. "My name is Cecelia Hart and I'm 16."

Traffic light boy turned his head to look at his lackeys. The cyborg spoke, "All true by my eye."

Goth girl nodded, "The same."

Traffic light boy nodded, "I'm Robin, that's Cyborg" he said, nodding his head towards Cyborg who smiled in response, "and that's Raven," he pointed to goth girl who slightly nodded her head. "Next question; why were those people after you?"

"I used to work for them. They kinda forced me into it. Did you find them?"

Robin shook his head, "They got away, we would have gone after them, but we prioritized getting you to safety and healing you. Why did they choose you and what did they force you to do?"

"They wanted Metahumans to do whatever they wanted; assassinations, thefts, abductions, they gave the orders and we did it."

Robin nodded, deep in thought. "You said they wanted Metahumans. What can you do?"

"I can copy people's Metagenes when I touch them which lets me use their powers. And I can turn invisible and I have enhanced speed and agility, I absorbed them from Jade, she was a girl on the team as well."

Robin looked quite surprised at the revelation of Cecelia's power before recovering. "Last question; are you friend or foe?"

Cecelia sat back in thought, 'I don't exactly need any more enemies, but I don't exactly trust these people.' "I'm … an ally," Cecelia settled on.

Robin nodded. "Then it's settled, you need extra protection and we could always use more help. So, with that said, do you want to join the Teen Titans?"

Cecelia recoiled in shock. 'I could be part of another team? I could be a hero?' Cecelia grinned before nodding. "That sounds good."


End file.
